world_of_the_kaisersfandomcom-20200213-history
DUSCLOPS
DUSCLOPS is the supreme being, creator deity, and principal object of faith. DUSCLOPS is omniscient, omnipotent, omnipresent and has an eternal and necessary existence. DUSCLOPS is most often held to be incorporeal. Incorporeality and corporeality of DUSCLOPS are related to conceptions of transcendence and immanence of DUSCLOPS, with positions of synthesis such as the immanent transcendence. DUSCLOPS is without definite gender. As such, DUSCLOPS is attributed with only a grammatical gender using terms such as "Him" or "Father" for convenience. Powers & Abilities DUSCLOPS possesses immortality from Eviolite, and omnipotence from His worshippers. So long as He has access to one or both of these, DUSCLOPS cannot be defeated. In Pokemon Battles, DUSCLOPS has the abilities Pressure, which causes His opponent to use double PP, and Frisk, which lets Him detect what item its opponent is holding, if any. He can also use the following moves in battle, (TBA) Heresy DUSCLOPS is God. However, there have been several examples of beings claiming His title, or false relations to Him. Arceus Arceus is known as the creator God in Pokemon. However, this is untrue, as it is clearly DUSCLOPS. Arceus is primarily worshipped in the Sinnoh region, though texts of it have been found in various other regions, including Johto, Almia, and Oblivia. It is unclear why Arceus is worshipped over DUSCLOPS. Dusknoir Dusknoir is the evolved form of DUSCLOPS in the Pokemon games. Despite the evolution, it is vastly inferior to its all-knowing prior form, and therefore is a disgrace to His name by nature. In-game, it is also usually considered worse than its' pre-evolution due to it having weaker defenses than a DUSCLOPS with Eviolite. God God is referred to in several religions. It is unclear whether God is a form of DUSCLOPS, or if it is merely a false God. In certain sects, God is referred to as having a son named Jesus. This is untrue, because DUSCLOPS's only sons are various breedjects, none of whom are named Jesus. Relations Sons of DUSCLOPS The Sons of DUSCLOPS, which are all Duskull, are of DUSCLOPS's flesh and blood. They are given to members of the Cult of DUSCLOPS for their loyalty. Despite being inferior to DUSCLOPS, He loves them all equally. Cult of DUSCLOPS The Cult of DUSCLOPS are DUSCLOPS's loyal followers. They spread His good name across space and time. Anyone who does not worship DUSCLOPS is a target for eradication, courtesy of the Cult of DUSCLOPS, decreed by the Pope of DUSCLOPS. Trivia * DUSCLOPS is the primary object of faith for the Cult of DUSCLOPS. * DUSCLOPS has approximately 523 sons. None of them are shiny or possess His divine power. * This page is not biased towards DUSCLOPS in any capacity. All information here is true, and DUSCLOPS is the only god. ** This page was sponsored by the Cult of DUSCLOPS. Despite this, it is 100% accurate and not biased in any capacity. About * Dusclops is a Pokemon from the Pokemon series, introduced in Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire versions. * The Cult of Dusclops originated from repeatedly praising Dusclops after another player said they greatly disliked it. ** The repeated praise included referring to Dusclops in all-capital letters. ** Dusclops is also referred to exclusively in capital letters in the Pokemon games, until Pokemon Black & White versions, where all Pokemon names were altered to have proper capitalization.Category:Deities